Oxidation protection systems for carbon-carbon composites are typically designed to minimize loss of carbon material due to oxidation at operating conditions, which include temperatures as high as 900° C. (1652° F.). Phosphate-based oxidation protection systems may reduce infiltration of oxygen and oxidation catalysts into the composite. However, despite the use of such oxidation protection systems, significant oxidation of the carbon-carbon composites may still occur during operation of components such as, for example, aircraft braking systems.